Our purpose here is to further evaluate the influence of host genetics on CJD disease. Specifically, incubation time, pathological sequelae (morphological and biochemical) and host genetic markers will be evaluated. Two major models are proposed for these studies: 1) CJD in various inbred strains of hamsters and 2) mouse inbred strains that show destructive white matter lesions.